


A man of culture appreciates the absolute territory

by retrogal



Category: Obey me! (video game), Shall We Date? Obey me!
Genre: Come Marking, Cosplay Fetish, F/M, Frottage, I love him, Jealousy, Otaku talking thanks to this otaku demon trash, sailor uniforms, thigh fucking, thigh high fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: Asmodeus asked you to wear something for him, meant as a gift for a friend of his.Levi misunderstands.
Relationships: Leviathan (Obey me!)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 1250





	A man of culture appreciates the absolute territory

**Author's Note:**

> Absolute Territory, also known as zettai ryōiki, refers to the exposed skin between the socks and the skirt in an outfit.

The scent of roses and perfume in Asmodeus bedroom always managed to soothe your senses, almost like a spell. A good thing that it was, for without that effect, you'd have been terribly embarrassed in that moment, well, more than you already were.

Asmodeus charmingly asked for a favor from you earlier that day, a ridiculous one, like all his requests tend to be. What he needed, as he put it, was someone who'd try out this new outfit he got as a gift for someone, since he wasn't sure that the sizes were right. According to him, you and them had similar frames, so he wanted to see how it would look on you.

Usually, you wouldn't give into the demon's whims. But he seemed so genuinely mortified over his problem that you, very foolishly perhaps, thought that it couldn't possibly be that bad to do what he asked.

Oh, but you were so wrong! Now there you stood, between a full body mirror and the demon himself. Dressed in a cosplay school sailor uniform, like those from your human world. It was pearly white and pastel blue, with white thigh-high stockings to match the whole look.

"Why would you buy this as a gift, of all things?" You asked, patting the fabric if the skirt to straighten it up. It was indeed your size, but the length was a bit too short. 

"My friend just loooves cute things, I mean, right, who doesn't? But, like, they really are into pastel colors and bows, then I saw this on an ad in Akuzon and...woop! Perfect gift for their 600th birthday, I say." He explained, and you had to admit that he was making perfect sense all in all. Still, that didn't make the situation at hand any less strange.

"Well, that's nice. But, why did you even need a model? I mean, couldn't you ask your friend for their measurements, or something?" Asmodeus only chuckled, as though you were too logical for his style. Of course, that wouldn't have been a lie.

"It's a surprise gift, silly! Of course I can't ask them. But that's ok, you look so totally cute in it!!" Asmodeusu squealed, hands clapping enthusiastically. "Clearly, I made the perfect choice, as always! You know, I think I want to get you one like this for you only, it really enhances your assets."

"I pass, but thank you." The quickness of your answer had him laughing again. You rolled your eyes at the demon, but grinned to yourself.

"Could you be a doll and do a little twirl? I want to see how the skirt flows." You sighed, wondering just how much thought did he need to put behind clothes gifting, but you went along with him an spun gracefully were you stood.

"Hm, very nice...though I think the skirt looks just a teensy bitsy too short on you, I mean shorter than it should be. I can almost see that cute butt of yours...hey, what underwear are you wearing?"

"Hey Asmo, focus! Or I'm leaving." You squeaked, hands trying to pull the hem of the skirt to cover your ass a little. The demon giggled amused, but dropped the teasing as you asked. He circled around you with a more focused expression, like he was coming up with his final verdict, and you couldn't help feeling a little flustered by the attention. Your cheeks just a little hot.

The demon came to a halt as he nodded, pleased at last, it seemed. "Yes, yes, I think it's per—" 

Asmodeus was cut off by the sound of the door being thrown open and Leviathan storming in without waiting or knocking. Both you and the demon were startled by the intromission, of course. 

"Hey, Asmo!! Let me use your charger, dumbass Mammon took mine again...huh?!" Levi's entrance started with that booming voice, yet he went completely silent the second his eyes saw you standing there. His cheeks flushed red, a furious blush accompanied by a most perplexed, yet enthralled expression on his face, as if trying to discern if he was seeing the real thing. Like burning holes through you, his eyes were glued on your form with such intensity, that you felt a bit nervous.

"Ugh, you are so noisy." The other demon was only annoyed, shaking his head at his brother. "Can't you see that we are busy here? Take the charger and lea—" and he was cut off again when Levi, without saying a word, stalked towards you and before anyone had a chance to react to what was happening, the otaku demon had unceremoniously scooped you in his arms and made a run for it, dashing out of his brother's bedroom with you. 

Neither of your confused babbling nor Asmodeus fading yelling as he was left behind were enough to make a difference.

Leviathan went straight to his own bedroom, kicking his door open and going in with you still tightly held in his arms. He kicked the door shut too, without even turning to look. At that point, you were over your shock and demanding an explanation to the bizarre sequence you had been thrown into.

"Levi, put me down! What's gotten into you?!" You smacked the palm of your hand against his chest, which seemed to get the message through him. Your feet touched the ground, finally being let go, but the freedom didn't last at all. A second later, you found yourself pressed against the hard wood of the bedroom's door, pinned by Leviathan's larger frame. A meek yelp left your lips, confused but a little...excited.

"L-Levi?!" He buried his face in the curvature of your neck, a frustrated groan pricking your skin. His hands idly searched for yours, holding them almost shyly. 

"What were you doing with Asmodeus just now, and looking like this?!" He growled, breathing down your neck in a way that made your body grow hotter with every second, in spite of your still confusion. "D-Don't you know...this cosplay is peak sexual fantasy for every guy out there!!" He whined, still not lifting his face to look at you. But you could see his ears burning red.

"Why the hell would you cosplay for Asmo?! He is a fucking normie, he won't even appreciate how good it looks on you!!" Another whine, anger, frustration. This time his hands left yours, instead he weakly pounded the door. "It's not...it's just not fair!! Why even live if he gets all the good genes and then THIS?!" It finally clicked in for you.

Leviathan was positively jealous, and now throwing a tantrum. Such the avatar of envy that he had to be. A chuckle left your lips, you couldn't help it, this side of him was always too adorably stupid. 

"Levi, it's not what you think, this outfit isn't m—oh!" But you were not allowed to finish, because the demon's lips had claimed yours in a possessive, if a little clumsy, kiss. 

Mouths molding against each other as he roughly tested the softness of your lips. You gasped against his mouth, and he greedily devoured the sound, not willing to part away. And you didn't push him off either, the taste of him flooring your senses, and without even caring to understand how things had escalated to that, you kissed him back in kind. His hands went to cradle your face, as he pulled you closer into the kiss that was growing in vigor.

But that was not enough for Leviathan, he needed to get his jealousy out of his system and a mere kiss wouldn't do. 

He groaned, a wanton sound that grew increasingly desperate, as you felt something hard poking your thigh through the costume's skirt. Your head was getting dizzy, knowing how bad his need for you had become. Heat pooled at the pit of your abdomen, the effects of the demon's lust spreading into you like a contagious curse. Your pussy was already wet, panties damp with your arousal.

"Shit, shit..." He cursed, and you moaned softly in response. 

Leviathan was grinding himself against you again, this time his erection poking your crotch, right at your clothed pussy lips. The friction against the fabric providing only so much relief. You could feel the size of him by the bulge inside his pants, hard and throbbing cock making them too tight, a moan bubbled in your throat. His touch moved from your face, palms dragging over the curves of your body until his fingers were gripping at the naked flesh of your soft thighs. That glorious space of exposed skin between the skirt and the thighs-highs. 

"Ahhh...I'm touching it..." His voice was hoarse, raspier than you had ever heard him talk before. "I'm touching your _absolute territory_...so soft..." His fingers had started to squeeze and knead the flesh. But that didn't entertain him for long, not in the slightest, he needed more. So, Leviathan had unzipped his pants and pulled out his erect cock. You looked down, meeting with the sight of his thick shaft, all swollen and throbbing with the supple head leaking precum. 

"Shit...let me fuck it...let me fuck your absolute territory...please." The otaku breathed, leaning onto you and supporting himself with his hands against the door. Leviathan positioned his cock right in the gap of your plump thighs, and you understood exactly what he wanted to do. So the was no need for him to ask for it, you pressed your thighs together as tight as your could, squeezing his shaft in between the them. 

Leviathan moaned, loudly. His chest heaved with raspy groans and whimpers. Burying his face back into the juncture of your neck, he started thrusting his hips to rub his cock in that delicious tightness between your squished thighs. The slickness of his precum smearing against your skin eased the hot friction, his hips snapping back and forth in quick, sloppy thrusts. 

You could feel the thickness of his shaft as you squished him with your thighs, it was teasing between the slip of your puffy pussy lips. It was hot and throbbing, his glands poking in and out the gap and his balls smacking the front of them with every thrust.

"Oh, fuck..." 

You felt his cock twitch, his movements slowing down, and soon enough he was pulling his cock back, spraying his seed all over the front of your short skirt, crotch and thighs. Thick ropes of cum stuck to the fabric, dampening it and staining the pastel blue with white. 

The clothes Asmo bought were completely ruined, and you couldn't really care in that moment. 

You didn't hesitate to reach for his cock, stroking it to keep milking it until the head had spurted the last drop of his release. The touch of your hand around him had the demon hissing your name through his teeth, forehead resting against your shoulder as he rode the bliss of his orgasm.

"...no one...will believe it in the forums when I tell them I fucked world class thighs...haha..." He chuckled, and so did you, whatever did that even mean. This unorthodox affair altogether had been hotter than it had the right to be. Your hand went to hook around his neck, and you let out another breathy laugh against his ear. 

"Levi, you idiot..."

"Wait, why are YOU laughing?! This was serious, and it was your fault anyway!" He pouted pulling back to look at you with frowned brows and beet red blushing cheeks. He looked so cute, but leaving you all bothered and hot was not cool at all.

"What did I even do?" 

"You went ahead to cosplay for Asmo, and not me!! That's not fair, don't do that again, ever!! If you are going to buy sexy cosplay, they are for me to see only, understand?!" He was such a childish, jealous otaku demon.

"I tried to tell you, this sailor uniform is not mine!! Asmo asked me to try it because he was going to give it to someone else, you idiot." Those words set in, and Levi stared at you with wide eyes for an awkwardly quiet moment.

"Oh...think he will mind if I give it back like this?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Goddammit...this is why normies shouldn't buy cosplay."

It was hard not to laugh out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this game, now I am too deep in. I swear every boy is best boy...HOWEVER, Levi being gross otaku trash makes him very special to me.


End file.
